Rise of Legends: Breaking the Air
This the Third book and sequel to 'Warriors of Water' and will be succeeded by 'Playing with Fire' In this one, Alan finds two demigods on a field trip to the Washington Monument, which we try to retrieve. That's when things go wrong. Disclaimer I do not own any rights to the Percy Jackson Series or the Heroes of Olympus, this content is purely made from fan fiction and I receive no profits from it. Breaking the Air Stuartv Draganov is a 16 year old son of the Mountain Deity, Brachos. Just before the Summer Holidays begin, Alan asks him to assist in helping two demigods on a field trip to the Washington Monument. But when your in his world, everything goes wrong. Note From Stuart: ﻿Hey, um I am not quite sure how it happened, but my mate Noah found my third book when I wasn't looking and now he has stuck some of his own chapters in the page so he could be more part of the story. I couldn't remove them due to some permanent glue spell or something so you can read them if you want. I recent that remark Stu, I just wanted to prove that I wasn't as annoying as you always make me appear. Alright, compared to Stu's writing, mine is more amusing and won't brag on about battling, plus I will give you some of my best jokes to you . . . for FREE! no strings attached (not unless your rich, then we might be talking business here) just joking, enjoy. Noah Rhodes. p.s. I will use bold writing so you know it's me. p.p.s. I also made some extra comments about Stu's work. NOAH!! Chapters 1 | Taking A Late School Trip 1 | Prologue To My Capture By The One Eyed Bufoon Main Characters Stuart Draganov: The Protagonist and Narrator of the Series. The child of the Mountain Deity, Brachos. Noah Rhodes: '''Son of Hermes and Stuart's Best Friend. He is reported to be Missing In Action during a quest. am also Secondary Narrator, don't you know.''' Emillie Miller: Daughter of Demeter and Stuart's love interest. She informs Stuart that Noah is missing . Alan Iminium: The Satyr who found Stuart in Alaska a year ago asks for Stuarts help to retrieve two demigods. Joe Beacon: Son of Zeus. A lean, mean, hyper machine of 12 years. Tom Necromacer: Another Demigod and best friends with Joe. Gets kidnapped by a Harpie on his school trip. Prophecy The rouge will go to find alone, The Hind of a beast to make your own. Will never succeed without some help, To be rescued on the Island of Kelp. But once your found, the child of bones, Shall betray his friend and vanish through stones. Also See: the Rise of Legends Series﻿ Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Rise of Legends: Playing with Fire﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends